


Good enough to eat

by AwkwardAsHell



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Date Night, Flirty, Mind Sex, Other, Pet Names, Praise, Public Sex, and not afraid to show it in public spaces, flirty venom, minor language, not very graphic, slight praise kink, they are very in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAsHell/pseuds/AwkwardAsHell
Summary: “We won't let them see you. You'll be quiet, we'll make sure. Then their voice dropped to a throaty growl that could've brought Eddie to his knees. And we know the risk turns you on.“





	Good enough to eat

**Author's Note:**

> And my third fic for the account where I keep all of my nsfw work! :D and it’s for Venom!  
> I wasn’t too much focused on graphic sex for this one, I mainly wanted to focus on feelings and implied things more...I’m a sucker for that.
> 
> If you liked, leave a comment, and thank you for reading! ;3

The first time Venom tried it, they were in a restaurant.

They sat at the back, in a private booth amid the lamplight and cozy walls. They always found the most secluded areas of restaurants for date nights—it provided more cover for Eddie’s occasional slip-ups of talking aloud to Venom. And sometimes, Venom could even manifest a bit and nuzzle under Eddie’s chin like a happy cat.

But today, something was different from Venom’s side of the bond. Eddie wasn't sure what it was at first, the symbiote had been keeping it to themselves all night. That is, until Eddie felt the sensation of a kiss, cool and gentle, against his collarbone. He smiled around his drink, glancing under the V-neck of his shirt, but Venom wasn't materializing, was letting the sensations exist on their own. “What're you up to, hon?” Eddie asked softly.

Another kiss, this time on his neck, and then a hot tongue flicked into thehollow at the base of his throat. _Exploring_ , Venom answered, as Eddie gave a small hum. Tendrils formed beneath his shirt and jacket, stroking over his chest and around to his back. They ran lovingly along his shoulder blades. _You look good tonight, Eddie._

“Yeah?” Eddie grinned, leaning back into the feeling of Venom trailing kisses down the back of his neck, his spine.

_Mmm_ , Venom rumbled. Branching out more tendrils, they curled two down Eddie’s sides and over his hips. _Good enough to eat_.

Eddie came to the realization of what they wanted the minute they snaked their way beneath the waistband of his jeans. Invisible clawed hands rubbed up the inside of his thighs, and despite the feelings being strictly inside his mind, he felt his legs part.

_Venom_ , he thought to his other, gasping in the booth. Luckily, he seemed to have masked it enough that no one at the other tables noticed. Thank god they were in the back of the place. _What're you doing?_

_We told you, exploring_ , Venom replied. They traced the V of Eddie’s hips, making him shudder. _Wanna make you feel good._

_Here_? Eddie glanced up furtively at the low bustle of the restaurant.

Venom made an affirmative noise, placing a phantom kiss behind Eddie’s ear. _We won't let them see you. You'll be quiet, we'll make sure._ Then their voice dropped to a throaty growl that could've brought Eddie to his knees. _And we know the risk turns you on._

Okay, yeah, maybe it did a little. Eddie heard a faint clatter and lifted his hand, to see a tiny Venom circling in the beads and bands of his bracelets. They blinked those pearly eyes up at him, questioning. “I mean…” Inhaling sharply, Eddie watched as Venom gave his wrist a long, slow lick, over his pulse point. It was paired with a particularly daring tentacle undoing the button of his jeans. Kinky bastard knew how to get their way. Eddie lifted his hand to his mouth with the pretense of resting his chin on it and touched his tongue to Venom’s still on his wrist. “Mmkay, babe, give it to me,” he breathed, in that low, husky way he knew Venom liked and dark pleasure lit up from their side of the bond. They disappeared from his wrist, making sure to visibly snake beneath his shirtsleeve, and lighting up anticipatory goosebumps.

Eddie wasn't sure what he'd been expecting to happen, but it wasn't Venom immediately bombarding him with the feeling of their tongue. They licked their way up along his cock and Eddie bit into the leather of his jacket sleeve. “ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed, glancing down, only to find that indeed, all of these sensations were in his head, provided by Venom.

_Told you no one would see._ Venom gave another languid lick, then coiled that damn tongue around him, stroking hotly.

Eddie bent forward in the booth in the hopes to hide his shaky breathing. Venom was sending tentacles around his hips now, up his back and curving into the back of his jeans. Wicked teeth scraped down his ass and Eddie whined softly into his hand. He arched back a little into the contact and heard Venom chuckle.

_Not gonna fuck you yet,_ they purred. _Wanna wait until we get home, wanna hear that pretty mouth beg._

_Oh, fuck, baby._ Venom loved giving him praise like that and goddamn, if Eddie wasn't so hot for it right now. His legs fell open more as Venom’s tongue twisted, flicking the tip against the underside of his cock. There were talons forming on his back, digging into his skin hard enough to sting. High on his pleasure, Venom sent images flitting behind his eyes, memories of them in bed, Eddie pressed hard into the mattress, up against the wall, Venom lapping shower water from his skin—and all backgrounded with Venom’s voice in each one growling things like, _my Eddie_ , and _mine_ and _love you._

“I love you,” Eddie mumbled aloud, shifting his hips into Venom’s touch between his legs, along his spine, his stomach. “Love you so much, so good for me—”

Venom hummed around him, making him jerk and bite back a moan. _Then come for me,_ they ordered, and slid their tongue back up his cock to dip the tip into the slit.

Eddie whimpered into his shoulder as he came and tried not to buck up against Venom stroking him through it. The release of pleasured chemicals made Venom shake and groan too within him, soaking up every bit of it. They raked their claws down his back, prompting a choked-off noise from Eddie’s throat. The thought of them leaving marks for him to see and remember later had him breathless.

As he started to drift down from the aftershocks, Venom’s attention shifted, petting along his legs and shoulders. They ran a slow flood of tendrils down his throat, tracing his jaw reverently. _That's it, pretty boy, just for me._

Eddie managed a huff of laughter. _Pretty_?

_Would you prefer something like gorgeous, sweet, hot…?_ Venom nipped at the side of his neck, and his breath hitched. _Doesn't matter what it is, you like it._

“Smug,” Eddie muttered, hailing a waiter once he'd composed himself enough to face someone.

Venom caressed the marks they'd left on his back absently. _Are we going home so soon?_

_Yes, we’re going home, now,_ Eddie returned. Feeling teasing himself, he smirked and bit his lip over it. _Thought you wanted to hear me beg._

Venom practically caused an accident on the drive home.


End file.
